


Rivalry Of A New Kind

by FairySquadMother333



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySquadMother333/pseuds/FairySquadMother333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke has been training another apprentice, you've been his most prized secret and now you're on StarKiller Base.  </p><p>And Kylo? Well he doesn't know how to feel..</p><p>(So summaries are hard, but take a look, I promise its not that bad..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts from Kylo's POV, but then will change to reader, it's fairly obvious but nevertheless try to keep up xx

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_  
Ren Grumbles as he forces open the door to see a lowly trooper standing to attention, wishing to be anywhere else but here.

"Commander Ren, the Supreme Leader has requested your presence"

 

Kylo turns to regard the trooper through his mask, imagining all the ways he could kill him in under 30 seconds. _It would be a rather fun challenge.._ He stands from his hunched, brooding position over his desk and pushes past the trembling soldier, walking briskly out of the room before turning back at the last second.

“FN-2187, you are no longer needed” Ren says slowly, his voice booming out of his vocoder, the man almost falls over trying to escape the path of the intimidating Commander as he passes him once again.

Ren marches down the long halls, making his way to the large chamber to which he had been called, in which he held his meetings with Snoke. Anger controls his thoughts as he forces himself to be one with the dark side for the Supreme Leader. The employees on StarKiller Base, troopers and officers alike, dart out of his way, holding their breaths so as not to infuriate the Knight. Finally he reaches the large chamber and walks briskly inside. A huge hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke sitting upon a throne dominates the room. Ren kneels before him, bowing his head low.

 

"You wished to see me, Master?"

 

Snokes eerie voice slithers out of his deformed lips, "Yes apprentice, there has been something, or someone rather, that I have been keeping from you."

Ren stands from his kneeling position but enquires no further, waiting for Snoke to continue.

"I have been training another apprentice without your knowledge and she has grown very powerful. Having completed her training, I have sent her here to aid the First Orders, and your own, development."

 

Kylo is perplexed, "She? My lord."

"Yes Ren.... (y/n), please step forward."

 

Out of the shadows steps a womanly figure, (y/n) he assumed. 'She is small' he thinks to himself, a full head shorter than Ren complete with a curved muscular frame.  
She is clad in black from head to toe with black tights tucked into heeled boots, a tight black shirt hugging her figure nicely, sleeves tucking into small leather gloves. A belt hangs loosely from her hips and holds two intricately designed lightsabers on either side of her body, further down her right leg sits another belt. This one is firmly adjusted on her thigh and holds a series of deadly looking knives, glimmering in the low light.  
From her nose and down to her chin is concealed by a mask, similar in design to his own and a cowl covers her hair and the rest of her face. Her cape-like robe trails softly along the ground behind her. All in all, she looks.. intimidating.

Ren nods curtly in her direction, but she remains still, hands now clasped firmly behind her back. He turns to the Supreme Leader once more, only to be dismissed, he storms out of the room, unsure of what to feel.  
Was he angry at the Supreme Leaders distrust in his methods, or thankful for someone else to deal with Hux's constant antics? He was still yet to decide.

 

*********

 

Ren storms out of the room, and you roll your eyes behind your cowl, looking towards the Supreme Leader you request permission to leave as well. Snoke sighs loudly and urges you on, his holographic image slowly fading out. You hurry out of the room to catch up with Ren, following his force signature until you see his tall frame, towering over the red head you knew to be General Armitage Hux. You walk closer and resume up your firm stance to the right of Ren, hands clasped behind you. Hux glances in your direction and you are able to see glimmer of fear and masked admiration before his cool expression returns.

He holds his hand out to you stoically, offering what you presumed to be the initial move of a handshake. You regard him, un-moving until he gets the point and drops his hand. You dip into the General's mind, breaking through the barriers painlessly and quickly. Reading people’s thoughts is one of your talents and you didn't have to make your presence known to enter their mind like Ren.

Hux’s mind intrigues you. Much like the way he runs the base, his thoughts are structured in a way that made everything clear. Currently, you were looking at yourself through his mind's-eye. He seemed unnerved, to say the least, that he couldn't see your face and the fact that you had moved so silently only fueled his fear for you.  
You retreat back into your own thoughts as the General and Commander continue their argument. A beeping from the Generals data pad finally shuts them up as it signals that a meeting is to be held with other high ranking officials immediately, and the three of you are to be present.

Ren reads the details of the meeting alongside the General who once finished turns to you. Hux is about to relay the information but you raise your hand to silence him.  
Speaking for the first time, your voice filters out of your own vocoder, making you sound like a female version of the ~~rage monster~~ Commander as you say "I do not need to read it to know what it says General..."  
Both men stare at you,  _assuming that was what Ren was doing_ , in complete shock. Apparently not even the esteemed Knight Of Ren had such a strong awareness of the force to know things like that so quickly, _amateurs…_

 

You raise your left arm in an overly dramatic sweeping gesture to the hall you had to travel down to reach the bridge, where your meeting would be held. Still in utter shock, whether it was from your apparent connection with the force or the fact that you could actually speak, the two men march off in the direction if the bridge, stunned into silence.  
After a long and uneventful walk the three of you reach the prized bridge to join a small group of First Order officials who are crowded around the holographic image displayed above a steel table in the center of the catwalk. The chatter ceases as your trio approach the table and the men turn to the Commander and General, raising their hands in a military salute. Once establishing their respect for the two men, the group turns to you, unsure of what to do.

"Good evening M'Lady" one man pipes in, bowing his head slightly, resting his fist over his chest honorably. The rest chime in, all placing their fists over their chest. Impressed with their respectable welcome you to bow your head, raising your right hand in front of you in an appropriate dismissal. They relax and begin to run over plans for a new base on the distant planet Hoth, located at the coordinates T-6 in the outer-rim. You search through your cataloged knowledge of Hoth while your inner dialogue plays out the basic studies you had memorized of the well-known planet. As part of your training you had memorized every fact about every planet the Supreme Leader had deemed important, no matter how trivial you had thought it was. And considering the battle that had taken place on the icy surface years ago, it had been deemed most important. But now, your endless study and memorization was paying off. You listen intently to the plan for the small base. They were still in the early stages of planning and had decided to use copper as the main building material. But they couldn’t be that stupid.. Could they?

You raise your hand in front of you yet again to silence the officer speaking before stepping closer to the holographic image, drawing attention to yourself.

 

_If you were going to command authority, it was now or never.._

 

You speak softly and the men all lean in close, knowing already that you only speak when necessary, meaning that this was of great importance and you would not be repeating yourself..

"The climate on Orion will not allow for copper to be an effective material. Titanium.. Or even stainless steel if you must, are the only metals that can withstand the dramatic weather conditions."

Everyone stands silently for a moment, taking in the important information you had just relayed.

"But if we layer the copper heavily won't it withstand the environmental pressures?” one brazen officer asks. You’re thankful that your cowl hides your eyes, or everyone would have seen you roll them as you consider all the ways you could end this man’s life. Deciding that Hux would be most displeased if you decapitated one of his men in the first meeting, you ignore the utter stupidity of his question and instead you respond, tantalizingly slow.

"Officer Mitaka, is it?" he blanches as you say his name, realizing the lunacy of his outburst far too late. “Surely you don’t expect me to answer such a.. stupid question” you hiss, receiving the shudder you had hoped for from the young man.

 

Everyone suddenly finds something interesting to look at as they punch statistics into their data pads, presumably making arrangements to source the metals immediately.  
You smile under your mask and step back from the table, the subject now closed and the meeting over. The officers depart, leaving Hux, Ren and yourself standing in a daunting trio once more. The Commander's gaze does not move an inch from your figure, while the General is thanking you for your contribution.

Nodding curtly you cut off Hux's incessant rambling, saying softly "General, I wish to retire to my chambers now." He nods and calls over a few troopers, telling them to escort you to your rooms. Now it's Ren's turn to interrupt Hux.

 

"No need, I will escort her" and with that he takes off down the corridor with you following at his heel, leaving the General starstruck on the bridge.

 

You walk down the hall, legs moving quickly to keep up with Ren's long strides. Almost every person you pass audibly whimpers as the two of you storm through in a hurricane of black robes, even you had to admit, together you were a fearsome pair, enough to make anyone fear for their life.. After twisting and turning throughout the corridors you walk down a particularly empty one, blank walls making for a disheartening end to your journey. Two doors sit opposite each other at the head of the passageway, Ren motions to the one on the left, explaining that it leads to his chambers.. Leaving the one on the right to be yours. You walk forward and use the force to open the door, turning once more to face the towering Commander as he peers down at you, as if expecting you to say something.

Granting his unspoken wish you say softly, "I am not to be disturbed until morning, wake me before you begin your training."  
With that the door closes between you, leaving you alone at last in your room, and him staring like a lost puppy at your closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I hope you guys liked it!!  
> Please please please leave kudos and comments as I love hearing your feedback x
> 
> I will be writing more chapters as it is my aim for this to have a full story line and everything ;) <3
> 
> I will be updating fairly frequently unless I get a bad case of writers block ._.
> 
> Thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

You awake to a loud knocking against your door and you grumble, it’s only 5am and light hadn't even hit the base yet. You look sleepily down at yourself and realize you had fallen asleep before changing.  You adjust your cowl over your face but leave the mask at your bedside table, slowly making your way to the door. Now that you’re waking up properly, anger is boiling your blood.

 

_Who the hell is waking me up at this god damned time in the morning!?!_

 

You reach the door and push it open with the force, lips turned down in a frown and your heart stops when you see who it is. Commander Ren is standing outside your door.. More importantly he was standing outside your room without his helmet, in black sweat pants and a tight singlet.

Your anger fades as your mouth forms an 'o' shape, marveling at his figure. His pale skin is dotted with beauty marks and his muscles ripple underneath, making you weak at the knees. His ebony hair comes to his shoulders and looks so soft you can’t help but imagine touching it. And peering out from under those gorgeous locks are his eyes, dark brown with honey colored flecks seeping through the darkness...

You had seen holo's of Ren in your training of course, but none could have prepared you for this godly image before you. You are thankful that your cowl covers your eyes, or he would have seen them bulge out of your head. You clear your throat loudly to clear the cloud from your thoughts that he had unknowingly brought on.

"What the hell are you doing Ren" you spit, forcing your residual anger into your words. He blanches when he hears your real voice and you wished you had put your mask on instead of leaving it against the bed.

"You said I was to wake you for training, are you not ready?" He smirks, clearly over his momentary distraction. Well that's fine, you were over your distraction too..

 

"Ah yes" you say, nodding your head slightly. "Come" you mutter while walking back into your room.

He pauses momentarily, before marching into your room anyway, despite his confusion. You point to a small white couch in the middle of your large sitting room. He follows your finger and sits down on the couch.

"I’ll be a moment" you say before rushing into your bedroom to change.

 

 

****

 

You take one last look in the mirror on your wall to ensure everything is in place. You are in your training gear, black tights and a black singlet, your sabers attached to your regular belt at your hip. You gaze at your long (y/h/c) and bright (y/e/c) eyes, it wasn't often you saw yourself without your cowl and Snoke's warning runs through your mind..

 

_'Keep your cowl on, always.  You look weak, like an angel of the light, you are of the dark side, remember that.'_

 

Snoke had been exceptionally hard on you, saying that you looked too pure, that he would smother your soul in darkness. Setting your face in an expressionless mask you put on your hood and pull it down to cover your eyes, leaving the tip of your nose and your lips to be your only visible facial features. You pack your regular armor, robes and mask into your small, black leather bag and finally leave your room to join Ren.

After walking the hallways for a few minutes you and Ren arrive at a large training room. You are surprised at the lack of people in the hallways this early, you had seen no one on the short trip. Perhaps that was why Ren began training so early.. Walking into the room you set down your bag and begin working at the laces on your boots. Finally they're off and you begin to stretch your muscles, preparing for the gruelling training to come.

 

"Sabers first?" You ask Ren quietly.

 

He nods and pulls his Saber from his belt, igniting it. The blade snaps to life, crackling loudly in the otherwise silent room. You walk slowly, silently forward, away from the side of the room until your two metres from Ren. He stares at you oddly, apparently waiting for you to remove your cowl and ignite your light sabers, but you do neither.

 

"Well.." You say teasingly, waiting for him to lunge.

 

He takes the hint and rampages forward, heaving his Saber high into the air. He brings it down fast, aiming to slice through your body. But the blade slices through the air, never hitting it's mark. Ren stumbles forward, and turns around to see you standing behind him, arms crossed over your chest.

 

"Too slow, too predictable" you say.

 

His eyes narrow and his lip curls, anger flowing through his veins. He runs at you again, faster this time. But still not fast enough.. You sidestep his blow and kick the back of his leg against the joint as he barrages past and he is sent sprawling forward to his knees. He turns fast, rage apparent in his eyes as he lunges again but you raise your hand and freeze him with your fingers. From the look on his face you could tell he was getting a foul taste of his own medicine.

 

"Enough" you say, sounding as bored as you felt.

 

When you release your force hold on him you are surprised when he deactivates his Saber and faces you, giving you his undivided attention.  In this moment you're thankful for the holo's you were shown of Ren, you had studied his fighting technique extensively so you could best him should the need arise.

 

"Your fighting stance, show it to me" you order, keeping your word count to a minimum.

 

He glares, eyes narrowed and un-moving, clearly unused to anyone but Snoke giving him orders. You purse your lips and fold your arms tightly across your chest, if he wanted to play stubborn you'd show him who's boss.. A few minutes go by and he seems to realize that you are content to wait, he huffs and moves into his fighting stance.

 

  
_Finally!_

 

  
At last you have an excuse to stare at his godly body. A light sheen of sweat covers his body his shirt is beginning to stick to his muscular chest.  
_What is wrong with you??_  
What is it about Commander Ren that has unhinged you so greatly?  
After a very lengthy observation (definitely too long) of his ~~muscles~~ stance you take a few steps back.

"Your feet are too close together and your shoulders are too tense" you say harshly, trying harder to rid yourself of your lust driven thoughts rather than correcting his form. After correcting his posture he already looks more comfortable.

"When you attack, go for more speed and less strength" you say softly while calling your light sabers into your hands with the force, igniting them immediately. He stands shocked as he stares at your light sabers, rather than the signature red colour of the dark side, your’s were black. They seemed to absorb the light rather than expel it. Eventually Ren gets over himself and he too calls his Saber to his hand and ignites it. He takes no time when lunge at you, but rather than dodging again you halt his blow with both sabers in a cross.

 

Red clashes against black as you duel.

 

Occasionally you critique his technique when he gets too caught up in smashing you to pieces, but other than that, to say you were surprised at his learning speed would have been an understatement. Almost immediately after he begins applying your advice, it becomes imprinted into his combat technique. But after a few too many close calls, you decide to move away from dueling with sabers.

 

"Hand to hand combat" you say in between breaths.

 

He nods slowly, not entirely listening as he stares oddly at your head. Your eyes narrow and you concentrate on the edges if his consciousness and you have to bite your lip hard to keep from giggling when you finally hear his thoughts. He had been wondering how your cowl had managed to stay on throughout the entire duel. You almost doubted if he knew how the force worked...

You had simply set your subconscious to focus on keeping your hood down while your conscious mind had dealt with the duel, it was a technique you are very proud to have finally mastered.. You take up your fighting stance again, sabers returned to your belt as you encourage him to do the same. You don't hesitate, darting forward you launch a flying kick into his perfect face, he stumbles back as you drop neatly to the ground. But you had misjudged his height slightly and what you had hoped would be a broken nose had become a sore jaw. You curse your clumsy estimation as you prepare to continue. He lunges fast and the sparring continues, neither of you managing to land a solid blow. As you both begin to tire your senses grow weaker, as do your shots. You had both given up showing off long ago and now only pride kept you fighting.

His elbow connects with your cheekbone moments after your fist pounds his vulnerable stomach. You stumble backwards, unable to celebrate your low blow with a taunt as you see white. Ren seizes the opportunity and charges forward, wrapping his arms around your waist and forces you to the floor.

 

Somewhere between your body slamming into the ground and Ren crashing down on top of you, your subconsciousness loses grip on the force hold over your cowl. The hood slips off your head and your (y/c/y) hair tumbles out, your cheeks are red with exhaustion and you're covered in sweat. Ren's body tenses against your own as he sees the cowl slide off. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't this. His eyes practically bulge out of his head and his mouth hangs open. You stare wide eyed back at him, unsure of what to do. His eyes finally rest on your own and you brace yourself for rejection, for punishment, for ridicule. But it never comes. Ren finally seems to regain control over his mouth and he closes it slowly, eyes still gazing into yours.

You're suddenly all too aware of how close you are to each other. His body is pinning yours to the ground, his arms rest on either side of your head. You can feel his breath on your face, you can smell the underlying scents of sandalwood? Cedar? You weren’t quite sure..

Ren leans down slowly, his movements decreasing the distance between your lips. Your eyes close and his lips finally meet yours, warmth spreads throughout your body and you reach up to tangle your hands through his hair. God it was softer than it looked.. His tongue darts out to run across your lower lip, and despite the screaming in your mind, you don't push him away.  You didn’t know someone so powerful, could be so gentle..

 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

 

You pull away from each other quickly, rudely interrupted as the data pad Ren had brought goes off, signalling the end of your training. His eyes close tightly as his fists clench, lip curling in frustration. You stay very still as he reluctantly clambers off you. Once he's off you rise steadily to your feet, your hair cascading over your shoulders and back. When Ren turns to face you his breath falters, catching in his throat, he turns away quickly and storms into the male showers, taking his stuff with him.

You walk forward, running your tongue across your lower lip to try and imprint the feel of his kiss into your memory. You retrieve your stuff from the bench and take it with you into the other refresher.  You promise yourself to remain professional and cold from now on as you dump your things on the floor and turn on the water, making it as cool as it can go.  You step under the spray your skin cools instantly, but nothing can cease the fire burning through your mind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggggggg this was so so fun to write x  
> Sorry it took me forever to get this out to you but I've been heaps busy <3  
> I hope you guys like where this is going, I will be writing more chapters so if you do like it, hooray more is coming anddddd omg the kisssssss.. I promise there will be plenty more to come ;) 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for your support xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First if all I'm soooo sorry this took forever to get out, I'm writing another StarwarsTFA fic as well (which you should all totally check out) and I have exams, kill me!!  
> THANKYOU to everyone who has given kudos so far, please comment! I pinky promise I’ll reply x

After your training session, Ren had not spoken a word to you as you walk briskly down the halls towards the bridge for yet another boring meeting, you conclude that this would total six endless reports you'd been dragged along to now.  Honestly, if they were hoping you'd somehow uncover some more useful information from the deep recesses of your brain to aid their cause then they shouldn't bother, you didn't even listen to the droning speeches, much less try to help.

And although Kylo hadn't spoken a word to you, he seemed to have forgotten what 'personal space' meant, let alone how to initiate it..  Over the course of the entire trek to the bridge he stays right on your heels, his tall frame towering high, dwarfing your figure.  

 

_What the hell is he doing?_

_Is he trying to piss you off?_

 

You finally get there and hurriedly take up your position in front of the large table, Hux stands to your right, looking almost as bored as you feel, _almost..._

Ren assumes his place to your left, unbearably close, you shift to the right, and he follows suit as if _you_ were the gravitational pull rather than the floor.  You huff loudly in annoyance but it's masked by your vocoder, finally the last of the officers had arrived so they can start their ~~monotonous~~ important meeting.

 

After what seemed like hours of stifling yawns and forcing your body to remain awake, upright and intimidating, you are pleased when the officers seem to be wrapping up their tedious report.  Ren had stood so close the entire time that he may as well have been leaning against you, and although you hated to admit it, his closeness was strangely comforting.

 

 

_Finally time to relax.._

 

 

"Excuse me, milady, will you be attending the dinner tonight?" Hux says, sounding almost shy.

 

You turn slowly so your facing him and.. oh god he's tall too...  How could you not have noticed?  He was not Kylo Ren tall, _no one was_ , but definitely taller than your tiny frame.  

 

"Dinner?" You ask inquisitively, trying your best to ignore of the dark mass towering behind you, as if his life depended on being close to you, poor puppy...

 

"Yes..  Tonight Ren, Captain Phasma and myself will be joined for dinner by the generals of Serenno where we will be trying a.. new method of persuasion to join the First Order, will you attend?" Hux says formally, as if he had been practicing.

 

"Serenno? Yes I will join you" you say firmly, maintaining your air of mystery as you twirl around to leave before he can attempt to answer your one word question.  Kylo follows closely behind as you make your way to your room.  But you couldn't concentrate on how close he was walking behind you, or even when he began to speak.  Your mind felt busy and your judgement was clouded, you needed guidance.  And although it seemed to be such a trivial matter you halt mid stride, causing Ren to almost crash into you, and turn down the hallway and directly into Snoke's _residence_. His holographic image shortly coming to life as you bow deeply.  

 

"Rise my child, what is troubling you?"

 

Snoke always seemed to have a soft spot for you, even through his taunts and claims of purity you knew he valued you greatly, which is why he allowed you to seek his council even if you hadn't been summoned.  You had not been away from him this long before and you longed for a stronger vision from the dark side.  You reach out your hand to him as you stand, silently requesting permission to push your uncertainty into his mind.  Snoke leans forward accepting your request and you’re filled with relief.  Your ability to tear down mental barriers without strain had stunned Snoke at first, but after learning to control it, the uses became endless.

 

Your thoughts pour like an avalanche through the newly opened barriers of Snoke’s mind, leaving nothing hidden for both of you. 

 

> _You are right to be troubled young one, the people of Serenno do not like mysteries, you must go against my teachings and reveal yourself tonight.  But there is something more pressing child.."_

 

Your breath falters as Snoke replays your kiss from Kylo, warmth spreads over your body once more and you can’t seem to tear your eyes away from the memory.

 

> _"Ah, I see the connection between the two of your has already begun"_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I-I’m sorry master, I-I didn’t mean to”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“All is well, I saw this happening, you will strengthen each other's connection with the dark side, your child has been prophesied, worry not my apprentice”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Child!?!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Worry not, if you must fear it, then use your fear to fuel the dark side and make yourself stronger”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Y-yes Master”_

  


He leans away, no longer interested in discussing his vision and you withdraw into your own mind once more, it was time for you to leave.

 

His holographic image fades and you leave the hall, only to find your favourite puppy waiting outside.   _What is he doing here?_  Ignoring him, you continue to your chambers, Snoke’s vision flashing before your eyes. _It would not happen!_

Ren's mask doesn't leave your hooded face as he walks beside you, sensing the disturbance you were facing.  Storm troopers practically sprint out of your way and held their breath as you walk past.

 

Unfortunately, one trooper doesn't seem to notice the two of you, despite your haunting aura and he walks into you.   _He literally bumped into you..._

 

This _lowly_ trooper... Walked into you...

 

Half of you wanted to kill the man who had seemingly stopped breathing out of fright, the other half told you to walk away and not lower yourself so low as to kill him.  But before you can make your mind up the trooper is forced into the air, clutching his throat as he's pulled violently forward into Ren's waiting grasp.   You look at the pair, in shock at Kylo's brash actions as the man continues to struggle, Ren releases him from the death grip just short of crushing his windpipe and he drops to the floor, gasping.  

 

“FN-2187” Ren growls moments after you turn to continue to your chambers, and then the familiar hiss of an unstable light saber fills the heavy air.  Clearly Ren wasn’t going to let this go.. You stare at Ren's Saber from under your hood as he holds it to the trembling trooper’s neck.  He raises his arm to strike..

 

“Stop!” you yell, surprising yourself more than anyone else.  Ren freezes, watching you carefully, his blade inches away from the mans neck.  You step forward to the kneeling man and he turns slowly to you, your brain rushing to come up with something, anything to do.  You can feel his fear and you simply gesture for him to leave and he’s up in a flash, bolting to the nearest exit faster than a tie fighter in a dog fight.

You stare after him for a few moments before turning and walking off, heading for your chambers once more.  The cracking light saber is finally hushed as Ren takes to following you through the halls once more.

You finally reach the door to your room and you turn quickly to face Ren, beginning your staring contest, visor to cowl.  

 

"That was unnecessary.."  You say abruptly.

He doesn't flinch, but you know he understands.  You sigh and and mutter a ~~half ass'd~~ soft "see you tonight" before walking quickly into your room.

 

 

**********

 

 

Pacing back and forth with your frustration building, you couldn't find a single dress that worked.. You wanted red.  A red dress.. _H_ _ow hard is that?_  Yet the poor girl who brought you a line of dresses didn't have a god damned red one.  

 

"Why not the blue one miss?" She asks boldly.

 

At that you snap.  You reach for your sabers, ignite them and throw them at the nearest wall.  The collide with a shower of sparks before turning off as the hit the floor.  You growl.. Literally. Growl.  You hoped you weren’t throwing a temper tantrum simply because of your _‘connection’_ with Ren.  If his influence was already making you lose your cool, you’d cut his damned head off.  But it had been four bloody hours of this girl telling you a whole bunch of colour scheme bullshit and you couldn't take it any longer.  

 

"Find. Me. A. God. Damned. Red. Dress. Now." You say menacingly, no longer tolerating her petty excuses.

 

She quivers and runs out of the room, screaming things into a small com link, hopefully finding you the _perfect_ dress.  You didn't care that you were being a picky bitch, you had found out that Ren would be wearing a suit!  Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren and Commander of the First Order would be wearing a damned suit.  You had to look perfect at an absolute minimum..

 

You throw yourself onto your bed and attempt to control your breathing, this is far from how you should be behaving.  Dark and mysterious, that was you.. Not some tantrum thrower.. That was up to Ren.

 

When the door finally hisses open and the maid wanders in again she stares openly at you, wondering why you were no longer red in the face and on the brink of explosion.  She shuffles forward and timidly presents the dress she had acquired.  It’s burgundy, full length and strapless, complete with a teasingly tight bodice.  It was absolutely perfect...

 

"Thankyou" you mutter as she backs away, ready to retreat to the psych ward her own room.

 

"Stay.. Please stay. I-I'll need help.." You admit sheepishly.

 

She looks perplexed, but walks back over to you nevertheless.  Slowly you peel back your cowl and she actually gasps when she sees your face.   _God that is annoying._  You steadily strip as she busies herself with your dress.

  


 

> "What's your name?"
> 
>  
> 
> "E-Emily miss"
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah Emily, beautiful name.  I'd like to apologize for earlier.."
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you miss"
> 
>   
> 

Despite holding great fear for you, her face brightens, and her excitement warms your heart.  Finally you've shredded off all your armor and Emily walks forward with your dress in her hands.  She helps you into it and then sits before you, strapping your feet into black faux suede heels.  You smile at her at hike up the long length of your dress to attach your thigh belts.  She watches carefully as you attach your light sabers and your uniquely carved knives to the belts.

 

"Just cause we look pretty doesn't mean we can't look after ourselves" you say, throwing a cheeky wink at Emily.  She giggles along with you before you both seem to remember your place and return to silence as Emily carefully begins painting your face with an arrangement of makeup products.  When she finishes you take a look at yourself in the mirror while you’re sprayed with your favourite perfume.

 

"Your hair miss?" Emily asks quietly and you simply shake your head no.

 

"That will be all Emily" you reply and she curtsies quickly and dashes from the room.  

  
Finally your personal data pad beeps, indicating it's 10 minutes past the start time of the dinner conference, you were going to be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo whats going to happennnnnn??
> 
> Who knows.. (kidding I know) ;)
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying this so far, if you have anything you want to suggest or contribute or whatever telll meeee <3
> 
> The dress featured is inspired from:  
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSV_YQrF3HCPEySWx1kSqJ7FstB8b-zVU1vGr4EXYFd284HIj3sUGHhre3epg  
> (Don't worry the link leads to a google image.. It's safe to view <3 )
> 
> Thankyou my darlings xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long to get out, I have no excuse but don't worry, I've got the next 5 chapters planned out so I WILL be writing them.
> 
> Also.. nsfw ahead (you're welcome) <3

You walk quickly out of your room, data pad in hand as you walk briskly down the twisting hallways.  You arrive at the doors without passing anyone in the halls, t _ hank the force,  _ and pause at the doors.   _ First impressions are everything _ ..   Using the force you push the double doors open simultaneously and walk calmly into the room, attempting to ignore the dull atmosphere that hits you like a brick to the face.

 

_ Hux can’t throw a party for shit.. _

 

You turn on the charm when you realise all eyes are on you and walk reluctantly to Hux, taking an unfamiliar submissive position at his side.  You link your arm with his and smile widely as you introduce yourself to the members of the Serreno Council, making sure to leave out your high rank within the First Order.  Hux could tell your charm was forced, but everyone else fell for it and you struggle to hold back a smirk, _ too easy _ .  You gaze longingly around the room until your eyes meet with Ren’s dark orbs, they’re focused on you so intently, as if you were the prey and he was the predator.  You apologise generously for being late and let Hux take the lead as you receive the first champagne glass of many.  Hux is using so many complicated words for no apparent reason and his passion is overflowing from his lean body, comparing him to a man desperate for a woman’s attention is all too easy.  So you look up at him, feigning interest until he finally rests his mouth.  You reach up and peck his cheek to prevent him from going off on a tangent again, now jumping at the chance to steer the conversation to a lighter topic.  You offer as much passion as you can when explaining what the First Order offers and after a momentary glimpse through the officials thoughts it was clear that Serreno now belonged to the First Order.

You finish with the kindest smile you can muster before you finish your wine with a delicate sip  ginormous gulp and begin searching for more of the bubbling liquid.  You soon find a buffet style table and greedily pour wine to the brim of your glass, skulling it as fast as you can before anyone had a chance to look.  You then refill and decide to sip slowly in case any one was watching.  Someone clears their throat behind you and you turn, hope fluttering through your chest only to be crushed when your eyes are met with Hux’s icy ones.  As if in attempt to make amends for smothering your hope he pulls a small flask out of his pocket and winks at you.  He drinks and passes it to your eager hands.

 

 

“Have the rest, you look like you need it” he says with a kind smile before walking off.

 

 

You don’t need to be told twice and you skull the entire flask, wincing as the bitter drink burns your throat.  You leave the flask on the table, knowing Hux would find it eventually and you drink once more from your wine glass.  You gaze approvingly at the redhead, a newfound respect towards him for the strong liquor.  You see a servant walking towards you with a food platter and you turn it down, requesting that a bottle of the same wine you were drinking to be sent to your room before you return.  He nods and backs away quickly, you continue to drink before Hux calls you over to his side.  Reluctantly you return to his side and he makes a show of holding your firmly around your waist, normally you’d have sliced his arm clean off, but you continued to play submissive for his benefit.

 

You're distracted from the conversation as you feel a dark power emanating from the corner of the room, anger flooding out of a singular man standing in the shadows.  Kylo locks his gaze with you and stalks over to stand at the edge of the groups, dwarfing Hux as he crosses his arms over his chest in stubborn jealousy.  You gently slip out of Hux’s grip and sip at your wine slowly, wishing to be anywhere but there.  Kylo refuses to tear his eyes from your face and you shoot him a glare, warning him to cease staring.  He shifts his body away from you in response, but continues to stare longingly.   _ Typical male behaviour.. _

 

You’re asked for your imput a few times, but once everyone realises your speech is becoming too slurred to understand the questions cease.  Your glass is constantly kept full and in response your smile never falters, but as you walk to retrieve the data pad you’d left at the buffet table you wobble dramatically, realising only now how drunk you’d become.  You reluctantly put your wine  glass down and mentally promise to continue drinking once you return to your room.  As the evening continues you sober almost completely thanks to your enhanced metabolism, and you can’t wait to get back to your room.  A young senator from Serreno approaches you and you put on a wide smile for his benefit, you make small talk together for a while until he questions your status in the First Order.

 

 

“A few council members and myself have been wondering your rank in the First Order, considering only people of importance are here”

 

 

You pause, taken aback by his outright question but before you can respond Hux’s arm snakes around your waist.  He says you’re his mistress and gives you a stern look, you’d never wanted to run someone through more than you did now.  A logical part of your brain understood that Serreno was a male dominated world and seeing you as a woman of higher power than Hux, along with Captain Phasma high in the ranks would have led to a bad turn of events.  You quietly excuse yourself and say goodnight to everyone, blaming your weak female body for being to tired as to why you had to leave.  The men nod understandingly and you almost snap their necks with a simple hand gesture but instead you hurriedly leave the room.  You’re about ten paces out the door when you’re called back by a deep voice.  You turn sharply only to see Kylo almost sprinting after you.

 

 

“What are you doing Kylo?”

 

“Well I couldn’t let a defenseless woman walk to her chamber alone, could I?”

 

When your glare is the only response he gets he continues “You forgot your data pad” he says softly while handing it to you.

 

 

You snatch it from his hand and walk in silence until you reach the opposing doors to your chambers and you turn immediately into your room, closing the door before he can say something else.  You walk in and kick of your heels in an uncharacteristic diva moment before you notice the wine bottle sitting next to a sparkling glass on your kitchen bench.  You skip over and pick up the bottle and remove the lid with the force, disregarding the glass in favour of simply chugging straight from the bottle.  You walk to your couch and collapse into it, glancing through your data pad aimlessly.

 

***

 

You’re sipping at the final dregs in the bottle when someone bangs on your door.  You put the bottle carelessly down on the table and attempt to walk towards the incessant banging.  But in your drunken haze you trip on the hem of your dress and fall face first into the floor with a loud huff.

 

“(y/n) what the hell are you doing?” Kylo yells, slamming his fist against the door, thankfully knowing better than opening it.  

 

You crawl groggily across the floor and pull yourself up against the door frame, leaning nonchalantly as the door slides open to reveal Kylo’s gorgeous face, flustered from yelling.  You smile at his obvious concern and invite him inside.  He waits patiently at the door, waiting for you to move so you shuffle awkwardly out of his way, trying and failing to maintain  a casual lean against the wall.  When your head finally stops spinning and you think you’ve become accustomed to being upright you push yourself off the wall.  You watch as Kylo picks up the empty wine bottle and looks at it curiously before turning to you with a mixed expression of shock and admiration.  Your accomplished smile turns to a frown as you notice he’s changed into black sweats and a singlet, so you decide to do the same.  You unzip the dress right there and let it fall to the floor, watching as his mouth hangs open in surprise.  You unclip your thigh belts and let your weaponry drop to the floor on top of the dress. You pull on a matching ensemble of black sweats and singlet.

 

You pick up your abandoned data pad and walk straight out of your quarters and into his, laughing as he scrambles to chase after you.  He finally joins you in his chambers, walking in on you searching through his cupboards, raiding them in the hopes of finding more alcohol.  You almost shout with joy when you find a unopened bottle and he pulls two glasses out of the cupboard, leading you to sit on his couch.  You pour his glass to the brim and he gratefully drinks deeply, only pausing when he sees you ignore your glass and drink from the bottle once more.  He quickly finishes his glass and together you hand the bottle back and forth, you make idle conversation for a while before embracing the sound of silence.

 

“What do you think of Hux?” Kylo asks abruptly.

 

 

This simple question sets you off into an alcohol fuelled rant about the General, you go as far as to comment on his orange pubic hair, earning animated laughter from Kylo with each terrible impression you did.  His laughter was truly beautiful and you had to keep reminding yourself that you were disrespecting each and every one of Snoke’s teachings.  But you felt so disconnected from the First Order, from your master, from all responsibilities.  You felt like a new person, almost as if you were normal, as if there was no war and you and Ren were simple people living together, unaffected by the dark and light powers of the force.  With this realisation your vision clears simultaneously with your mind.  You’re seeing Kylo in a new light, the smirk playing on the edge of his lips, his eyes creasing at the corners with unhindered happiness draws you in.  You get up from your sitting position and crawl across the couch, swinging one leg over his legs so you’re straddling his hips, you brush your fingertips along his jawline and without thinking twice you lean down and kiss him.

 

Your lips explode with tingling sensations and his arms snake around your waist, pulling you tightly to his chest as he returns your passionate kiss.  You can taste the wine on his tongue as it invades your mouth, battling your own for dominance. You start grinding against his hips and feel him growing hard against your leg and you gasp against his lips when you feel how big he is.  You moan lowly against his mouth as he stands suddenly, you wrap your legs tightly around his waist and he walks you to his bedroom.  He throws you forcefully on to the bed and pulls his own shirt off him in one swift movement before climbing over you with predatory grace, rolling his hips into yours as you desperately try to match his level of undress.  You can’t get your shirt off with his body crushing you and he grunts as he rips it right off you, throwing the tattered remains to the floor, and with it all rational thought.  You bite his lip as he pulls away and he moans softly, shocking you with the purity of the noise.  Your hands fists in his hair and you arch your back as his plump lips close around your nipple, his hands pressing firmly into the sides of your body.  He then favours the other nipple, using his fingers to continue stimulate the first one, slowly he leaves sloppy kisses down your core until he reaches the waistband of your pants.  You prop yourself up on your elbows and watch as he stares up into your eyes while slowly pulling your pants off with his teeth, and finally throwing them to the floor.

His eyes trail down your body, drinking you in before pressing his lips to your wet folds.  You gasp and lay back against the bed, his arms wrap around your legs and grip you so tightly you were sure you’d have bruised replicas of his fingers on your thighs in the morning.  His tongue flicks over your clit and your eyelids flutter, he continues to push on your sensitive nub as one arm releases your leg and comes to rest at your slit.  He tentatively pushes a singular finger into you and you moan together.

  
  


“God.. You’re so tight” he says breathlessly and you moan loudly.

  
  


His finger slowly pumps into your clenching pussy, as he continues to suck lovingly between your legs.  Kylo adds a second finger soon after the first and begins scissoring and curling his fingers inside you while pumping his wrist back and forth, making your vocals louder by the second.  He slows his fingering and gently pulls his fingers, trailing them up your body before pushing them into your mouth.  You suck your juices off them obediently and stare intently into his eyes.

  
  


“Such a good girl” he mutters.

  
  


You bite your lip and sit up, wrapping your fingers around his neck and pulling his lips to yours.   He kisses you hard, pushing you back down onto the bed. He wanted this.  You wanted this.

 

He positions himself on top of you, his massive shoulders obscuring your view of the ceiling.  He reaches between your legs and angles himself against your sex.  He pushes in hard and you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.  Your eyes open and you find his, looking down at you with intense wonder.  You nod eagerly and slowly he pulls himself out, only to thrust back in.  You whimper softly and wrap your arms around his neck, digging your nails into his back.  He’s so big and you let him take you, own you.  His thrusts become faster and harder until he’s grunting into your neck and you can hardly keep from screaming.  You wrap your fingers through his hair and forcefully pull his head back so he’s looking into your eyes.

  
  
With help from the force, you push the two of you over so you’re now on top.  You rest one hand tenderly on Kylo’s chest and the other you wrap around his neck, squeezing slightly.  His focus is solely on you and you start to bounce and grind against him, his hands hold your hips tightly, helping you ride him hard and fast.  You can tell he’s not used to being submissive when he quickly flips you back over.  Before you can protest he pick you up and slams you forcefully into the nearest wall, the hard metal contrasting with his hot chest.  He pushes himself back into you and he pounds you relentlessly, claiming your mouth with his.  

 

His fingers wrap around your throat but you know he’s restraining himself, he doesn’t want to hurt you so you bite his lip, hard.  He growls and presses his hand against your throat firmly, pushing you closer to your orgasm with every thrust.  You tangle your fingers in his hair and moan, pushing your face into his shoulders as you orgasm.  Your body feels as though it’s on fire and you're barely aware of Kylo groaning as he releases himself into you.

 

Kylo shakily carries you over to the bed and collapses beside you, his face red with exhaustion.  He runs his fingers through his long hair, pushing it off his face before looking over to you.  You were too tired to move and remained still, even as he rolled over and draped his arm over your waist.  Even when he pulled you close to his chest.  Even when his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep.  Even as your own eyes closed and you fell into the most peaceful sleep you’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, please comment your thoughts and if you think something is wrong then know that I have no one but myself to edit these and I'd be happy to consider your correction xxx


	5. Sorry

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating often.  
I'm taking down both Kylo Ren stories off my profile until I've written more, then I will begin posting again from the beginning.

This gives me time to edit them properly and actually set dates for when I'll be posting chapters (I'm thinking every Wednesday or Friday)

I'll leave this up for another few days to give you guys to check it.  
Comment your email below or email me at barewith123@hotmail.com and I'll email you when I begin re-posting the story.

Thanks for understanding xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I hope you guys liked it and please please please leave kudos and comments as I love hearing your feedback x
> 
> This is the first chapter in a story that will definitely have more and I will be updating fairly frequently unless I get a bad case of writer's block ._.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Alyse xx


End file.
